1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a noncircular cooling bore, in particular for the film cooling of a wall in a hot-gas environment. The invention also relates to a method of producing a noncircular cooling bore.
2. Discussion of Background
To increase the output and the efficiency, increasingly higher turbine inlet temperatures are being used in modern gas-turbine plants. In order to protect the turbine blades from the increased hot-gas temperatures, they must be intensively cooled. At correspondingly high inlet temperatures, purely convective cooling is no longer sufficient. The film-cooling method is therefore often used. In this case, the turbine blades are protected from the hot gas by a cooling film. To this end, openings, for example bores, through which the cooling air is blown out, are made in the blades.
In order to achieve as high a cooling effect as possible, the cooling air which is blown out must be deflected as rapidly as possible and flow in a protective manner along the profile surface. In order to also protect the zones lying between the bores, rapid lateral spreading of the cooling air is also necessary. This may be achieved by the cooling-air bores having a diffuser, which on account of the lateral widening permits a wider area of the surface to be covered. To further improve the mixing behavior, geometrical diffuser forms in which the bore is widened not only laterally but also on the downstream side of the bore are used.
For example, publication EP-B-228 338 describes a cooled wall having a cooling-medium passage, the diffuser section of which widens laterally toward the cooling-medium outlet and the downstream flat surface of which diverges away from the axis.
The blow-out rates in the case of these geometrical diffuser forms are small, so that there is little risk of the cooling air passing through the flow boundary layer. The cooling efficiency can therefore be increased considerably compared with a cylindrical bore.
The accuracy with which the workpieces to be provided with cooling holes must be produced represents a significant cost factor. Large wall tolerances of up to 10% or even up to 20% permit the components to be produced cost-effectively. On the other hand, the fluctuations in the wall thickness lead to variations in the opening ratio of the cooling bores as a function of the wall thickness. The accompanying non-uniform film-cooling effectiveness leads either to the costly redesign of the weakest points or to the occurrence of overheated spots on the wall surface, a factor which drastically reduces the service life of the component.
The production of such holes by a spark-machining machining method, as described, for instance, in publication U.S. Pat. No. 4,197,443, has, in addition to the high production costs, the disadvantage that the use of a spark-machining grid, even in the case of small surface tolerances, leads to greatly varying opening ratios of the individual cooling holes. In addition, the spark-machining method cannot be used in the case of ceramically coated surfaces, since the latter are electrically insulating. In this case, the cooling holes must be produced before the coating. The subsequent coating generally covers part of the diffuser opening, as a result of which the cooling properties of the holes are affected. It then becomes necessary to remove the obstructing material in a further step of the method. For example, publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,216,808 describes a method of producing or repairing a gas-turbine component. In this case, after a protective coating has been applied to the component, a UV laser beam is directed toward the position of a film-cooling hole in order to remove obstructing coating material athermally.
In the laser drilling of turbine blades, two drilling methods are mainly used. In percussion drilling, a hole is bored to the nominal diameter by a number of laser pulses with a beam axis fixed relative to the workpiece. With this method, however, only cylindrical holes are easy to produce. In the trepanning drilling method, a finely focused laser beam is moved relative to the workpiece and the hole is thus cut out. In the production of cooling holes having a diffuser by a laser-drilling method, the problem occurs that the length of the cylindrical air-inlet passage also increases as the wall thickness increases. This inlet passage is damaged by the laser beam during the cutting-out of the widening diffuser. The sharp-edged damage which occurs constitutes a serious strength problem. In addition, the inlet opening and thus the flow through the cooling bore change. For this reason, the trepanning method for cooling holes having a diffuser can only be used in the case of small wall thicknesses.
Publication U.S. Pat. No. 5,609,779 discloses a method of forming an opening in a metallic component wall, the opening having a widening diffuser. The noncircular diffuser is produced by an Nd:YAG laser beam being directed within a few laser pulses in an accelerated manner from the center line of the opening to the edge of the diffuser. The pulse rate and the power of the laser are selected in such a way that the metal is vaporized by the laser beam. A disadvantage is that the diffusers which are produced turn out to be very variable with such a method. However, uniform effectiveness of the cooling openings is imperative in modern gas turbines on account of the close dimensioning of the components.